particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Social Congress
The Social Congress is a political & civil movement in the Republic of Cobura. The movement came about as the merger of several regional and local associations before going national in 3030 as the Social Congress. It is currently the second-largest party in Cobura with 206 seats in the National Assembly and holds the State Premierships of the state of Dilganato, where the movement is strongest. Foundations Predecessor Organisations The roots of the Social Congress can be traced back to several predecessor organisations that, through mergers or agreements eventually came to contribute to the creation of the Congress as a national grassroots organisation. Five different groupings of organisations can be identified, listed here in no particular order: #Community / Residents' Associations in coastal areas (Coastal Community Associations) #Urban-based "Town Hall" Residents' Associations #Urban-based Multi-Faith Activist Groups, some of which included humanist or "non-faith" individuals #Civil Society groups #Trade Unions & Community Employer Groups The Augustus & Hinterland Coastal Community Association in Egato - established in the late 29th century - was one of the first organisations of its type in Cobura, and instrumental in setting up the Coastal Citizens Confederation of Cobura (4C). A largely conservative association that tended to represent pensioners, fishermen and the Tourism industry, 4C blossomed as a national pressure group in the late 30th century, although its presence in Tokundi was never impressive. In 3028, 4C would form the National Civil Association with many other groups (see below) before eventually co-founding and being subsumed into the Social Congress of Cobura in 3030. The last Chief Executive of 4C, John Hope, would become the first National President of Congress from 3035 until his untimely death in 3040. The National Confederation of Faith-Based Activism was a loose grouping of multi-faith community groups in Coburan cities. In some areas, such groups were called "Multi-Perspective" groups which included large numbers of non-faith or humanist activists. These groups were especially active in the poorer areas of Cobura's many cities, and the national group existed only to fundraise for specific projects. However, the national group would soon merge with another similar organisation - the "Townhall Foundation" - a registered charity set up to represent and offer financial support on behalf of the Urban-based "Townhall movement" - a loose collection of middle-class Residents' Associations that were particularly active politically. The new national group, "The Coburan Civil Foundation," (CCF) was designed to funnel money raised by the townhall associations into the projects supported by the multi-faith activist groups. However, it soon led to the reform of both groupings, such that each local organisation would focus on a uniform mixture of activism and town-hall deliberation and campaigning. In 3028, it would be the National CEO of the CCF that would put forward the idea of the National Civil Association with 4C and other groupings. Humintrep (standing for Human Interest Representation) was a respected socially conscious think-tank set up and funded by many civil society groups and trade unions during a recession in Cobura in the late 30th century. Humintrep would not join the National Civil Association, but would recieve funding from it in the two years it existed, and then opt to become a section within the Social Congress in 3031. After joining the Social Congress and forming the "Social Policy Section," the organisation would attract the formal affiliation of many small civil society groups. The "Social & Civil Policy Section" of Congress is headed by a Vice-President. The National Civil Association had two further co-founders, the Congress of Coburan Workers' Unions (COCWU), and the National Small Employers' Forum (NASEF). Though often at odds, these two organisations worked productively within the NCA until it constituted the Social Congress in 3030. Following the further integration of groups into the Congress, COCWU pulled out, though several member unions remained, most of which are now merged into the "Social Congress Trade Union" (SOCOTRUN). Both unions and the community employer sector form part of the "Trade, Industry & Production Section" of the Social Congress, headed by two Co-Vice-Presidents. Emergence and Growth When the Social Congress was officially constituted in 3030 it already had 280'000 members nationwide. Following a recruitment & organisation drive, that would balloon to 1.4 million by 3035, when Congress first elected a President, John Hope. Active in local politics, and providing influential commentary on national politics, the Congress soon attracted those who felt disconnected from the political system, and saw it as a way to make their mark. In some areas, Social Congress meetings to discuss commmunity planning would, de facto, decide on behalf of the local council, given the extent to which politicians were now involved with or responsive to the activities of the Congress. By 3040 it was obvious that the Social Congress would get involved in electoral politics nationally and at state level. This they voted to do at the National Social Congress that year. However, the organisation would receive an awful blow in the fact of President John Hope's imminent death. With a new President, Hugh Green, the Social Congress contested their first election in 3042, taking 14 seats in the National Assembly. Though they were never in government, the Social Congress would wield considerable influence nationally at this time, before stepping back from national politics in 3070, to concentrate on being a national policy organisation as well as a vehicle of local community representation. Recent History Return to National Politics (3216-3228) Legendary Congress President Michael D. Higgins would inspire the Social Congress to return to national politics in 3216, personally guaranteeing the election of his close friend Enda Cosgrave to be the national political leader of the Social Congress and leader in the Assembly - should they get anyone elected. Higgins and Cosgrave would become President and Prime Minister of Cobura respectively after the next general election, in a stunning victory for the Congress that galvanised the organisation and showed it firmly to be a premier political force in Cobura. Though Cosgrave would bring the organisation to new heights in 3224, becoming the largest party in the Assembly, the coalition government would not be re-elected, with Cosgrave resigned to the Opposition benches. After failing to return to government in his third election as leader (in 3228), Cosgrave would resign. Again though, he increased the seat share for the Congress. That same year, Higgins would pass on the National Presidency to his successor as Congress President - Mary Hyde was elected with a huge national mandate in 3228. Michael D. Higgins has since been declared a national hero for his services to Coburan democracy, and Lake Higgins in northern Cobura was renamed after him. Leadership of Ruairi Burke and Simon Fitzgerald (3229 - 3236) Following Cosgrave's resignation, a tense battle for the political leadership of the organisation was fought. Out of 5 candidates, the three main contenders would turn out to be: deputy leader Frances O'Higgins, a 'wide-church' candidate with plenty of political experience, and Enda Cosgrave's right-hand woman; Governor of Dilganato Patrick Norton, a moderate in the congress with fiercely loyal support and a good national image, and; Ruairi Burke, a veteran of the organisation and a proponent of left-wing, federalist policies. Burke would beat O'Higgins by a whisper in the final round of the campaign. The 3232 election saw the Social Congress again gaining new ground, reaching 203 seats. The fast rise of the Conservative Capitalist Party, however, would see the Congress in opposition. The election was also marked by the loss of the national Presidency to Kim Debkowski of the Party for Individualism. The PfI-CCP-PLP pact would be a sign of things to come. A challenge to Ruairi Burke's leadership was averted following this election, when rival Patrick Norton was elevated - largely against his will, allegedly - to the Congress Presidency. As the country moved to the right, and its laws with it, the Congress' reaction failed to inspire. With his position seemingly secure, Burke spectularly fell from public grace, and the Congress would lose almost half of its seats and the stronghold of Dilganato at the next eleciton. After a failed quiet attempt to gain the Premiership ahead of a broad coalition, Burke would resign and his deputy, Simon Fitzgerald, would take over. Fitzgerald would win the following leadership election with ease, only to saunter on as a terribly unpopular leader. This period would see the Congress become slightly more conservative on some issues, as well as more federalist. Fitzgerald too would resign after a disasterous election in 3240. Resurgency and Instability? (3242 - Present) Due to organisational constraints and a busy schedule of galvanisation, the leadership election to replace Fitzgerald was delayed by two years, with deputy leader Catherine Witherspoon at the helm. A hotly-anticipated battle for the position was shattered, however, by Patrick Norton. Two years into his second term as President of Cobura, Norton would resign to lead the congress in the Federal Assembly. With a public recognition that was incontestable, Norton would be elected unopposed and swiftly purge many enemies from the upper ranks of the Assembly Group - including Fitzgerald, who would find himself leading the Social Congress State Assembly group in Domale. Norton has sought to bring the Congress "back to basics," and has been a stronger leader than other before him. Some have described this style as being outside the tradition of the Social Congress. Upon the untimely death of his successor as Congress and National President Róisín McGrath, Norton would prevent an election taking place for another Congress President for some years (this is still a vacant position), in a tactic that clearly pushes him as the ultimate leader of the organisation. Technically, however, Norton is joint-second-in-command with several other officials. Opposition to Norton's leadership has grown slowly since he took up the position, though he is thought to still maintain the loyalty of a majority of members. A small comeback in the 3244 election helped prevent an outright challenge to him. Norton's age, however, is becoming a factor (born, 3179). Ideology Party Structure Category:Political parties in Cobura